Crazy Days
by snowyclara
Summary: You know how there are story's of Remus' relative or James' or Sirius'; what about Peter's? Yep! This is a story revolving around Jenn, Peter's cousin who likes to throw books at people's heads! The Marauder's are starting their 2nd year in this story!
1. Chapter 1

"Peter!"

A chubby blonde boy scampered into the room, fear etched on his face.

"Y-yes Jenn?" he asked, staring at the book in the girl's hands.

"When are your friends coming over?" she asked, not looking up from the book. The boy sighed in relief.

"In about an hour."

"Are they flooing?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Go clear the area around the fireplace so they don't hurt themselves when they fall in," the boy nodded and was halfway through the door when she said,

"Oh and Peter!" he froze," What are you doing up in your room?"

"H-homework," the girl looked up from her book for the first time, her bright blue eyes just about burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Liar," she hissed and then she chucked her book at the back of his head. He shrieked as the book made contact with the top of his head.

"Jenn!" he cried. She jumped up from the big, plush chair she was sitting in,

"I had you finish your homework when you came home from school! What are you doing Peter?" she asked, Peter jumped to his feet and sprinted out of the room.

"PETER!" she raced after him, her long black hair flowing after her.

After 20 minutes of chasing, she tackled him to the ground.

"Jenn, they're going to be here soon!" he whined.

"What are you doing?" she asked again giving him a glare from hell itself glaring at him.

"I'm doing some research for my friends," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm doing some research for my friends," he repeated.

"About what exactly?"

"Magical creatures."

"Okay, next time just tell me so I don't have to chase you around for 20 minutes. Oh and Peter,"

"Yeah?"

"Your friends will be here in about- 10 minutes."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in about 10 minutes, better hurry," she said brightly. She laughed as he ran into the house, muttering curses all the way.

She was sitting in the corner of the living room where the fireplace was when green flames erupted out of the grate. Closing her book, she rushed over and pulled it off. A few seconds later, a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes climbed out of the fireplace. He rummaged through his pockets for a second and pulled out a pair of glasses. He put them on and looked at Jenn, confused. She grinned and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"PETER, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

Just then another boy climbed through the fireplace, this boy had shoulder-length black hair and grey eyes. He grinned as Peter rushed in the room, breathless.

Seconds later a third boy came through the fireplace, he had gold eyes and was sandy-haired.

After Peter had said 'hello' and other greetings, the three guests turned to her.

"So who are you?" The messy-haired boy asked her.

"Jennifer, but call me Jenn; if you don't I will seriously hurt you," Jenn said grinning," Who are you?"

The grey-eyed boy feigned mock-anger.

"Peter hasn't spoken of us to you? Peter, I am ashamed of you!" Jenn laughed.

"He probably has, I just haven't been listening to him speak."

"So how are you related to Peter?" The sandy-haired boy asked her. Jenn put her arm around Peter's shoulders.

"I am Peter's cousin and baby-sitter 'cause his parents don't trust him to be at home without someone responsible," she said grinning.

"Responsible? How old are you?" the messy-haired boy asked, shocked.

"I'm 11 and going to Hogwarts when September comes around," she replied, her arm still around Peter's shoulders.

"Heaven help us when we get there," he muttered.

"Say something Peter?"

"Nope, nothing at all," he said quickly, not wanting to have another book chucked at him.

"So who are you people?" Jenn asked the three boys.

"I'm Sirius," the grey-eyed one said.

"I'm James," the boy with glasses said.

"And I'm Remus," the sandy-haired boy finished.

"So James, Sirius, Remus; Peter will show you your rooms and you aren't going to bug me while I read or I'll- you know what Peter can tell you about that. Nice meeting you!" and then Jenn grabbed her book and ran back to her comfy chair in the sitting room.

"Hey, Peter; what'll happen if we bug her?" Sirius asked, quite interested in the girl.

"Well... she'll kind of um... throw a book at your head..." he mumbled.

"What?" the three boys asked at the same time.

"She'll throw a book at your head," he repeated, too much snickering from his friends.

"It's true! And it really hurts too!" he said, getting defensive.

"Uh-huh, sure, and I'll be the Minster of Magic next year," James snorted.

"James, that'd be AWESOME!" Sirius cried.

"No it most certainly would NOT!" Remus interjected.

"Traitor!" James shouted at Remus.

"HE'S GONE AGAINST THE FUTURE MINISTER! DISPOSE OF HIM!" Sirius roared and then he, James, and Peter tackled Remus.

"Ackk! SOMEBODY SAVE MMPH!" Remus bellowed but he was cut off when Sirius smacked a hand over his mouth. The four wrestled for a few minutes and then they knocked over a table with a large stack of big, heavy books over; causing a loud _CRASH_ and them to receive a few bruises from books hitting them.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU FOUR DOING IN THERE?" Jenn shrieked.

"RUN!" Peter screamed and then the four ran out of the room, past a furious Jenn, and into the backyard.

"What-do-we-do-what-do-we-do-WHAT-DO-WE-DO?" James cried, panicking because Jenn was acting like Lily did when she got REALLY mad at him the year before.

Sirius frantically looked around.

"The forest over there!" he yelped. The four then sprinted to the forest next to the house. Just as they slipped into the cover of the trees, Jenn ran into the backyard, looking like the devil himself.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOUR!" she shrieked. They plunged deeper into the forest, pausing every once in a while to hear whether she was still following them. She was behind them and getting closer.

They had been running for an hour when there was a loud "AGHHH!"

"James? JAMES?" Sirius shouted, he looked around him, then there was another yell.

"Remus?" A few seconds later, there was a scream of, "Sirius, RUN!"

"PETER?"

He stood there in uncertainty, there was a _CRACK_ behind him and he bolted, scared beyond belief.

Something yanked his foot and he fell flat on his face, and then was hoisted up by his ankle into the air.

"AHHHH! LET ME DOWN YOU-" he was cut off by something being stuffed into his mouth.

"Oh shut up will you?" a voice hissed.

He tried to struggle, but he couldn't concentrate, his eyesight was going fuzzy and then everything went black.

So there's Chapter 1! Hoped ya' liked it!

Oh and I'm only saying this once:

_**THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY!**_

If you have any questions about the story/characters just review and I'll message you the answers as best as I possibly can without revealing any plot!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while, but Jenn and her crazy book-throwing tendencies. And I must admit, quite the ending for the last chapter. ;P

Whatever, probably 2 people have read this, but WHATEVER.

Onwards and onwards as those crazy old windbags say!

~M~A~R~A~U~D~E~R~S~

Pain. All he woke up to was pain; it cut into his arms, burning like fire if he moved them. It whacked his head over and over, making it pound. He groaned.

"Oh be quiet would you."

He started, only causing himself more pain.

"Jenn?" He croaked.

"That's my name," she said coldly. He couldn't see her in the darkness, but he felt the glare she was giving him.

"Are you going to help me?" He asked, his voice still croaky.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you Sirius, only care for yourself."

"What?"

"You haven't called out for your friends, and you asked me, 'Are you going to help me?'. Oh, I most certainly will not!" She cried, her words echoing around them. Something stirred to Sirius' right. It yelped in pain when it tried to get up.

"P-Peter? Sirius? J-James?" it called, pain etched in the voice.

"Remus? Thank Merlin!" Sirius said.

"Sirius? Where's James? And Peter?" he asked.

"Well it's nice to know that somebody cares."

"Jenn? What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the second you realize that you're tied up, you call out your friend's names."

"Oh… so, why are we tied up Jenn?" Remus asked carefully.

"Because you four annoyed me!"

Sirius was about to say something, but someone next to him groaned.

"Guys? You there?"

"James! Do you know where Peter is?" Remus asked, grimacing as the ropes cut into his already scarred skin.

"No, but he might be to my left, hang on a second," he said. There was silence and then there was a shout of, "JENN!"

"Peter! You're awake!" there was a soft thump, and then a fire lit up a few feet in front of them; Jenn crouched in front of it. The four blinked their eyes furiously to adjust to the sudden light.

"Um… Jenn?" Remus asked weakly.

"Yeah?"

"C-could you please untie me?"

Jenn took one look at him and obliged; blood stains were slowly spreading where the ropes were rubbing into his skin.

She pulled a dagger from a sheath on her hip and swiftly cut the ropes binding him. She pulled him over to the fire and, ignoring James, Sirius, and Peter, ripped off his shirt and began to tear it into strips.

"Jenn, what are you doing?" James asked.

"Shut it James, I'm helping him," she growled as she began to wrap the torn shirt around the wounds. If she noticed all the scars that marked Remus' arms and chest, she didn't show it.

"There. All done," she said, tying the last strip tightly.

"Thanks," Remus said wincing as he moved to the other three.

"You're welcome," Jenn muttered distracted as she fiddled with something in her lap.

"Jenn, where are we?" James asked, after making sure Remus was alright.

"In the middle of the forest."

"What forest?" she rolled her eyes.

"Sherwood Forest, what do you think smart one?" she asked in a scathing voice.

"Well, if you're going to say it like that, I have to say the forest behind peter's house."

"Congratulations, someone should give you a prize," she said, clapping her hands.

"No need to be hurtful," James muttered.

"Well, I think it's time to get back to the house," Jenn said, standing up.

Dragging Remus with her, she walked into the forest.

"Hey! Wait, Jenn! You didn't untie us!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes I did!"

The three looked down to see the ropes at their feet.

"JENN!" Peter roared, running into the trees with James and Sirius at his heels.

They ran, trying to see if Jenn or Remus were close by. A few minutes later, they were in Peter's backyard.

"That can't be right. We ran for almost an hour when she was chasing us!" Sirius cried.

"That's Jenn for you. She must have brought us closer to the house after we were knocked out," Peter said, walking into the house.

The three wandered into the sitting room only to find Jenn and Remus reading in front of a roaring fire.

"Wha- how- WHAT ARE YOU DOING REMUS? FRATENIZING WITH THE ENEMY?" Sirius exploded, scaring the crap out of the two. Jenn glared daggers at Sirius then eyed her book.

Peter screamed then ran out of the room.

"What the h-" Sirius started but was cut off by a book colliding with his forehead.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?"

James and Remus couldn't answer for they were laughing to hard to form a coherent answer.

~M~A~R~A~U~D~E~R~S~

Heh, Sirius just earned his first book throwing. :D

See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Good-bye Mummy! See you at Christmas!" a girl yelled from the window of the slowly moving Hogwarts Express.

"Be good Jennifer! Look after her Peter! And I'll see you two in December!" a black-haired, blue-eyed woman yelled after them, and then the train was gone.

The girl shut the window, plopped into her seat and snorted.

" 'Be good Jennifer.' 'Look after her Peter.' HA! She really should reverse the roles, seeing as you are ALWAYS getting into trouble at school, but alas I keep forgetting, she doesn't know that," Jenn sighed.

"How does she not know that Jenn? Peter was always being sent Howlers from his aunt, who I'm assuming is your mum," a confused Remus Lupin asked.

Jenn smirked.

"You mean it _sounded_ like he was always being sent Howlers from his Aunt."

Peter sighed.

"What did you do this time Jenn?"

Jenn looked offended.

"What do you mean, 'what I did this time'? I just charmed my voice to sound like Mum's and then I sent the Howler! Whenever the teachers sent the letters, mum was always at work, so I took the liberty of sending the Howlers," she said innocently, a smirk gracing her features at the amazed looks she was getting from the four.

"Wow. Just… wow. Those Howlers were meant for Peter and they made _me_ feel guilty!" One Sirius Black exclaimed, a new respect for the girl shining in his eyes.

A bespectacled, messy haired boy shook his head smiling, "You'll be a Slytherin if you keep that up."

Jenn looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know… being a Slytherin probably wouldn't be that bad…" she mused.

The boy spluttered.

"I- I wasn't actually, you know serious I- I was just… saying how… sneaky yeah, sneaky you were!"

"Well, look at it this way James, if I was to become a Slytherin, then I'd know where the common room is, how to get in, and I'd be able to help you target the Slytherins as a whole, not just the boys."

The four stared at her.

"You truly have a Slytherin mind," Remus said, shaking his head.

"That's… not a bad idea," Sirius said slowly.

Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Of course its not, I'm the one who made it, you idiot."

Sirius, being the mature 12-year old he is, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, I'm going to explore a bit! I'll see you in… 10 minutes," and with that, she was gone.

~X~

Exactly 10 minutes later, Jenn walked back into the compartment laughing with a red-haired, emerald-eyed girl.

"And then-" the red-haired girl cut off abruptly, she glared at the gawking James.

"Why is _he_ here?" she asked, her glare never wavering.

"Because he's one of my cousin's best friends," Jenn replied dryly, an eyebrow arched at the girl's sudden mood change.

"And who exactly is your cousin?" the girl asked.

Jenn pointed at Peter.

"Oh. So your last name is Pettigrew then?"

"No. My mother is his father's sister. I don't carry the Pettigrew name," Jenn said shortly.

"Oh. I see. Well you two, no three, might want to find better company than these two morons," and she was gone, leaving a slightly stunned silence behind.

Jenn sighed and then sat back in her seat between Remus and Peter.

"Why did she say three?" Sirius asked, not concerned in the slightest by the encounter.

Again, Jenn sighed.

"She was referring to me, Peter and Remus. She started with two, me and Peter, but then saw Remus so she said three. She thinks of you and James to be egotistical arrogant, toe-rags. James more-so than you Sirius," she explained.

James was finally shaken out of his stupor.

"Hey Jenn, do you think you could get close to Lily for me? I want you to get info on her so I can know what she likes and stuff! LILY EVANS WILL BE MINE!" he roared and leaped to his feet, but he fell over, through the still-open door, and while he was down, tripping the candy trolley lady, causing sweets of all kind to fall into the five's compartment.

"Sorry, I'm oh-so-very sorry," James said, but his apologies could barely be heard over the roar of laughter from the compartment flooded with candy.

~M~A~R~A~U~D~E~R~S~

Okay, okay, let's talk about this… I am not the best updater and on a few stories, I have been writing and re-writing the next chapter so…SORRY ABOUT THAT!

Anyways, I hope this chapter is as good as the last few concerning humor… um… oh yeah! And just out of curiosity, what house do you think Jenn will be sorted into? She's definitely got the Slytherin cunning, but she has the Ravenclaw brains and she most definitely has the Gryffindor courage.

So, what house? She could go into any house! I might even throw you for a loop and stick her in Hufflepuff! Heh, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

"Calloway, Jennifer!"

A black-haired girl walked towards the Professor, looking a lot more confident and collected then her peers.

She sat on the stool and the patched hat was placed on her head.

_Hmm…where to put you… very hard-working and loyal, suitable for Hufflepuff, but you're much too devious… perhaps Slytherin… but your bravery! And your intelligence… I haven't had a challenge like this in years!_

_So… where do I go?_

_Do you have any personal preference?_

_Uh, why do you want to know?_

_Well, this is much too hard to go on personality alone._

_I see._

_Well?_

_Well Gryffindor has my cousin and his friends. With Slytherin I can help my cousin and his friends target the Slytherins as a whole. Ravenclaws are quite smart and I'd be able to hold actual intelligent conversation for once. And everyone knows that Hufflepuffs are the best cooks, I mean have you tried one of their cupcakes?_

_I'm a hat._

_Oh sorry, well look at my memory of eating one of them!_

_Dear sweet Merlin._

_I know right!_

_Are they really- WE'RE GETTING OFF TRACK!_

"AHH!"

The girl screamed and fell off the stool.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!" she screamed, looking up at the hat crossly.

Everyone looked at her strangely as she sat cross-legged on the ground next to the stool.

_Hypocrite._

_I am NOT a hypocrite!_

_You SO are._

_Are not._

_Are too!_

_Are not!_

_ARE TOO!_

_ARE NOT!_

_ENOUGH!_

Those closest to the stool could hear her grumbling something about hypocrites and yelling.

_Which house?_

_What am I best suited for?_

_We've been through this, all of them._

_Erm… eenie-meenie-miny-moe?_

_Nah, too baby-ish._

_Fine, I guess it's between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor._

_Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!_

Those closest to the girl saw her roll her eyes.

_You'd have to have brains-_

_Which I do!_

_I'm aware of that. Now, you'd need brains to come up with the plans that you do._

_Thanks for the complement._

_Your welcome! But, you'd have to have bravery to pull the plans off._

_Or little minions to do your bidding…_

_That too. Wait… how Slytherin of you!_

"GRAAAAAHHHHHH! JUST MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" the girl screamed, causing many to jump.

_Alright, alright. Geez. You'll go into-_

_Just say it already._

_Don't take that tone with me!_

_For crying out loud! The children are hungry!_

_Okay, okay!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for everyone to hear. The Gryffindor table burst into applause, but three second year boys went as far as to jump onto the table and start hooting and chanting,

"Jenn! Jenn! Jenn! Jenn!"

A fourth boy shouted over their cheers,

"JAMES, SIRIUS, PETER! GET DOWN!"

The three pouted,

"But-"

"NO. Get. Down. NOW." The boy said through gritted teeth.

The three sighed dramatically,

"But Remy, we want to give Jenn a proper introduction to the amazing house that is Gryffindor!" they cried, waving their arms around like madmen.

Jenn watched the scene with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

A devious plan then hatched in her mind and she grinned evilly.

"Oi! You three, get down before I tell everyone about the time that you-"

The three leapt off the table and tackled Jenn to the ground.

Sirius looked up frantically and shouted,

"The girl doesn't know what she's saying, not right in the head, you know!"

Remus snorted from the table and shouted,

"If anyone's not right in the head here, it's you Sirius."

Before Sirius could reply, he screamed bloody murder.

"! YOU BIT ME! SHE BIT ME! REMUS! THE LITTLE BRAT BIT ME! GAAAAHHHH! I'M BLEEDING! THIS DEVIL INCARNATE DREW BLOOD BY BITING ME! NOW I'LL GET RABIES OR-OR SOME OTHER NASTY DISEASE BECAUSE THIS LITTLE GIT BIT MY HAND!" He continued on this thread for a good 5 more minutes.

While Sirius was screaming himself hoarse, Jenn had managed to free herself from under James and Peter and sprinted to the Gryffindor table, diving next to Remus on the bench.

The two tried to drag her away, but she had latched herself onto his arm and refused to let go.

Remus just watched the four bemusedly.

McGonagall's eye was twitching something fierce and the rest of the Hall watched open-mouthed.

As soon as Sirius stopped screaming, McGonagall started.

"NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS HERE HAS ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED! DETENTION MESSRS BLACK, POTTER, AND PETTIGREW!"

"What did we do?" the latter two wailed, having finally given up on removing Jenn from her seat.

"YOU TACKLED MISS CALLOWAY!"

"But she was going to spread a story about us!"

"THAT DOES NOT JUSTIFY YOU TACKLING HER TO THE GROUND!"

They were about to protest more, but Jenn cut them off and gave the two plus Sirius a stern glare.

"Stop complaining, take your detentions, and SIT. DOWN. I'm hungry and I can tell that the rest of us are too. And for Merlin's sake, do you really think that I'd actually spread those stories around?"

The three shared a glance.

They then turned and said simultaneously,

"Yes."

~C~R~A~Z~Y~D~A~Y~S~

Soooo, what do you think of this chapter?

Let me know pwetty pweeze. :3


	5. Chapter 5

For some strange reason, the mysterious "Marauders" hadn't pulled any spectacular prank and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter hadn't done anything out of order other then the… spectacle at the Sorting.

Of course, if you had been paying attention to what was going on and if you remembered the Sorting spectacle- and if you don't then something is seriously wrong with you- then you would have realized that the four almost never left one Jenn Calloway's side.

They had yet to pull any sort of prank or joke, although there were a few Slytherins in the hospital wing for a few strange transfigurations but nobody could actually prove anything.

They were, in fact, perfect little angels and the professors were hoping that the four, well three, had grown up and all of that pranking madness was behind them. Gone, vanished, never to be seen again.

So the first few weeks of the term went by and everyone was reveling in the peace so no one was prepared for what happened that day.

The day started out normally, breakfast and the first few classes carrying on without any major issues except for a class of 3rd years that somehow managed to plaster assorted internal organs of various animals on the ceiling of the Potions classroom.

It was lunch when it all began.

At first, nothing happened.

Everyone was talking, eating, and just doing what the people of Hogwarts normally do at lunch.

No one noticed the subtle changes to the décor.

The badger with a mustache and monocle.

The lion with a cane and bow tie.

The snake with spectacles and a goatee.

The eagle with a neon tie and top hat.

Then, they popped off of their banners, every last one. There was at least four of each walking around, greeting each other like old friends. And then the snakes and lions began to talk to each other, very loudly mind you.

"So how 'bout those Quidditch teams, think you've got a chance?" the snake asked.

"Oh, we've got it in the bag, the rest of you are going to get slaughtered."

The Gryffindor table was nodding to that, although they didn't realize they were.

"Oh please, my house is going to DESTROY you all."

The eagles scoffed.

"Your lot? A platoon of pansies, that's what you all are, us Ravenclaws will win."

The badger shook his head, adjusting his monocle as he spoke.

"Now I don't doubt that your teams are all good..."

The other three nodded vigorously at that.

"…but really, us Hufflepuffs will win, you three will be fighting so much, that your team members will all be injured, so we'll take the cup! That's all there is to it," the badger said, settling down with the other badgers to watch the explosion.

"WHAT?"

"Why, our team members will-"

"-coordinated strategy-"

"-take down-"

"-injurys-"

"-muffin cakes-"

"-bribes with pistachios-"

"-bumblebees-"

"-finest Arithmancy formulas-"

"-strike down-"

"-house elf intervention-"

"-with honor, dignity, and pride dammit!"

The badgers just looked at them with amused expressions, if badgers can even pull it off, and started to sing,

"Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, mushroom!"

And _POOF!_ were back on the banners, complete with mustaches and monocles.

The snakes and lions scoffed and exclaimed incredulously,

"You call _that_ an exit? LAME."

And then with different songs and effects such as smoke, sparkles, teddy bears, and cupcakes falling from above, the two groups were back on the banners, with their assorted accessories.

The eagles all sighed.

"Always with the dramatics those three…" and then with just a small pop, the eagles with their ties and top hats were back on the banners.

Everyone just kind of looked at each other strangely when they realized something, the Gryffindors had canes and bowties, the Slytherins had spectacles and goatees(yes even the girls), the Hufflepuffs had monocles and mustaches(again including girls), and the  
>Ravenclaws had neon ties and top hats.<p>

And, try as they might, they couldn't get them off.

Girls wailed, guys and the girls with senses of humor laughed, and teachers tried in vain to fix it.

Then the five walked in, deep in conversation.

The entire hall hushed.

"-but say we changed the-" Remus cut off mid-sentence, realizing that the entire hall was silent and all had strange facial hair or hats. Or forms of ties.

Sirius looked around and noticed the mustaches and goatees.

"Er- did we miss something?" he asked, looking at the others, totally confused.

"It would seem that someone though it would be funny to vandalize the banners and cause whatever they drew to appear on the House. Except. For. You," Professor McGonagall said through gritted teeth.

"Are you accusing us of this?" James asked indignantly.

"Absolutely."

"But we weren't even here! And we've been with Jenn the whole time! Ask anyone! You think she'd let us do something like this?" he asked incredulously, waving his arms around in exaggerated motions. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Jenn nodding their heads in agreement behind him.

McGonagall sighed, well when you put it like that…

"Very well then, but whoever did this…" she trailed off, glaring at the school, letting people's imaginations run wild with possible punishments.

The five then sat down ate breakfast, and then left the hall to wander around Hogwarts; classes had been canceled so the teachers could fix everything.

There was no way they were going to get anything done in class with everyone's new… looks.

The five made sure that no one was within ear shot when they began to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, that was BEAUTIFUL! Inspired! PURE BLOWN GENIUS!" Sirius laughed, trying to stay on his feet.

"All we had to do was mention you Jenn, and McGonagall was cool with it! And it was your idea to begin with!" James wheezed through laughs.

"Well, that's the beauty of it," Peter said between laughs.

"It was pretty genius, imagine with what we could get away with guys!" Remus exclaimed once they had all calmed down.

"Yeah, imagine…" Sirius said, trailing off with a distant look in his eyes.

Jenn snapped her fingers right in his face,

"Earth to Sirius! Come on guys, we still have to figure out the Marauder prank!"

"Oh yeah!" Sirius said, coming back to planet earth.

"I think I have an idea," Peter said slowly.

They all turned to him eagerly.

"And?"

"I don't know if we'll be able to pull it off though…"

"And why not?"

"Well there's some really complicated magic involved for one."

"We have Remus and Jenn."

"We'd be breaking… oh about 20 school rules."

"The more the merrier as I always say!"

"And it'll take a LONG time."

"We've got plenty."

"Very well then. Here's the basic idea…"

~M~A~R~A~U~D~E~R~S~

So, Peter has an idea. You know that it's kind of dangerous. Wil be breaking a few school rules. And will be time consuming. What the shiznit is it you ask?

I don't have a clue.

But maybe YOU , yes YOU my dear reader, does.

Could you let a curious purveyor of humor know?

Thanks a billion. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Um… hi! Do you remember me? Hello? Is anyone here? Probably not 'cause I've been gone so long, but life got in the way, what with All-State and All-County, exams, DBQs, and blah blah blah.

Here's Chapter 6! Hope it makes up for my very LONG absence!

~M~A~R~A~U~D~E~R~S~

Jenn was sitting at the table, with piles of books surrounding her; there were so many books, they formed walls around her. Literally. The highest was ten feet tall. The smallest was eight.

She was so absorbed in her reading, she didn't hear the whispers, but she did hear the frightful yelp and then a loud thud, which then turned into an extremely loud crash as one of the walls collapsed.

She let out a shriek as one particularly large one hit her on the shoulder. Wincing in pain, she dove under the table, coming face to face with a horrified Remus.

"Remus? What did you do?" she hissed, a fierce glare on her face.

"I didn't do it, it was James and Sirius, I swear! McGonagall was after them so they decided to hide out here, they found me and decided to hang around, but they got bored, so they caused this!" he cried.

"Then what was the yelp? And how did they cause-"

She was cut off by another of the walls toppling over, Remus let out a small cry when one smacked his back.

"This is ridicul-"

This time Remus was cut off as the last two walls came down; making a spectacular crash.

The two looked around to realize they were trapped under the table; the books had closed off any way they could get out, and any attempt to move the books away and clear a path would be disastrous.

"This is not good," Jenn muttered in the darkness of the area under the table surrounded by books.

"Not to mention uncomfortable," Remus replied, and he was right. The books on one side were under the table forcing them onto one side, the edges of the books digging into their skin whenever they leaned on a side, and the space was cramped; they were slouched to keep from hitting their heads on the table, and they were squished together.

"I'm going to kill those two when we get out of this," Jenn muttered murderously.

"I'll help. Did you hear that?" Remus asked. The two went quiet, listening intently, and then they heard it; a muffled thud, but then there was another, and another, and it kept happening over and over until… _CRASH!_

The table they were under shook violently, it cracked and groaned, but thankfully didn't break, books flooded in, giving them nasty bruises.

"What was that?" Jenn asked quietly to Remus, eyes wide, skin pale.

"I don't know," he replied, just as quiet, just as wide-eyed, and just as pale.

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't happen again, because I don't think the table can handle any more weight."

Remus only nodded in reply; not that Jenn could see him.

They sat in silence for a while until they heard a muffled shriek that went on… and on… and on… and didn't stop for a long time.

"Think anyone realizes we're missing?" Jenn asked; the question had randomly popped into her head.

"I'm pretty sure they know we're here, well in the library, just not _here_, under a table and trapped by a ton of books. Speaking of which, what was with your fort of books?" Remus asked curiously.

"Oh, I was researching how we could pull off Peter's idea," Jenn replied.

"And what did you come up with?"

"A mix of magic and Muggle things, but trust me when I say it's going to be awesome," Jenn explained enthusiastically.

"Really? What Mu-" he suddenly stopped talking.

"Remus? Wha-"

"SHH! Listen!" he hissed, completely forgetting that Jenn didn't know about his secret.

"To what?" she asked, completely confused. Remus paled, realizing his mistake.

"I- I think I heard voices," he said, hoping that she wouldn't think anything of it.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hope lining her voice.

"Pretty sure," he replied, relieved that she didn't think about it.

"Well then they must be close! HEY! HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP!" Jenn began to yell, Remus winced at the volume, but then realized what she was doing and joined in.

"HELP! HELP! WE'RE UNDER HERE! HELP!" the two continued to yell, until they heard a muffled voice ask,

"Remus Lupin? Jennifer Calloway? Are you here?"

The two cheered.

"WE'RE UNDER THE TABLE! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"They're here! Professor, they're here! Under the table!" the voice shouted.

They barely heard hurried footsteps, and rejoiced when they recognized the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you two in there?" they heard him ask.

"Yes sir!"

"Now would you please let us out of here?" Jenn asked, itching to be out of the cramped space.

A few seconds later, the books were gone and Remus and Jenn shot out from underneath the table as fast as they possibly could.

"FREEDOM!" Jenn yelled, overjoyed to be out of the tiny little space.

"Thank goodness that's over with, now where are James and Sirius?" Remus asked, doing a 360 to find the two.

"Jenn?"

"Hmm?"

"Any ideas?"

"Just one…"

"Let's do it then."

And then the two left, muttering to each other, leaving a merry Dumbledore, shocked McGonagall, and seething Pince behind.

Sirius and James were no where to be found for a week; Remus and Jenn fiercely denying having anything to do with the disappearance of the two.


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer Calloway was annoyed.

But not oh-my-gosh-please-be-quiet-now annoyed, no it was if-someone-doesn't-get-this-idiot-out-of-my-sight-murder-will-be-commited-tonight annoyed.

"-so like, do you think that, like, he would go out with me if I, like, went over to him and-"

"You know what I think Mary?" Jenn suddenly asked, looking up from her book to stare at the irritating twig of a girl.

"What?"

"I think that you are nothing but a hopeless, pathetic little playboy bunny who has absolutely no future and will never do anything worth mentioning except for the number of boys you're going to play with in broom cupboards. I also think that the only chance you'll ever have with one of the boys is if Remus suddenly turned bad, Peter turned confident, James gave up on Lily, and Sirius… perhaps Sirius is the only one you'll have a chance at, but you'll be nothing but a toy for him; you'd never get a serious relationship from him. So, go away now."

And then Jenn returned to her book, ignoring the speechless, opened-mouthed girl.

And Mary turned violent.

"How dare you? Who are you to say those things to me! Are you calling me a- a slag?" she screeched, shoving Jenn out of her seat on her bed.

"Well, if you read between the lines, yes, but I'm only predicting what you're going to be like in future years from what I know about you," Jenn replied dryly, a dangerous spark in her eyes.

"Well what do you know?" Mary asked, sneering.

"A lot more than you, that's for sure," Jenn deadpanned.

With an ear-splitting shriek, she attempted to tackle Jenn to the ground, but Jenn just moved to the side and watched her dive face-first into the ground.

Mary furiously leaped to her feet, hissing like a cat.

"You- you-," so furious, she couldn't even find the words to express just how angry she was, and then her fury just… evaporated. A smirk graced her features, and though her anger seemed to just disappear, there was a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Sure in classes and such, but I know way more important stuff," she said airily, inspecting her nails.

Jenn snorted.

"Like what?"

"Like what goes on in this school. I know for a fact that you've done those four boys many a times and-"

_CRUNCH_

She fell with a scream, clutching her now broken and bleeding nose.

"Listen to me and listen to me carefully, first I'm 11 and a first year, so don't you dare start blabbing that I've done something like that. Second, Peter is my cousin and the others are like my brothers, and I would never, ever do it with them, do I make myself clear?" Jenn snarled, the broken-nosed Mary nodded feverishly.

"Good."

~x~X~x~

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room looked curiously at the girl's dormitory staircase; the thumps were coming from there.

And then the cause appeared; it was Jenn, dragging her trunk behind her, a murderous scowl on her face. Even 7th years scrambled out of her way.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! PETER! REMUS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A stampede came from the boy's staircase. The four jumped the last few steps and looked around, panicked.

"We didn't do it!" Sirius yelled, "You can't prove anything!"

"Shut it Sirius, you aren't in trouble," Jenn snapped, glaring at him.

The four were shocked at her tone.

"Erm- Jenn is everything alright?" Remus asked carefully, noticing her trunk.

"No, everything is not alright! I was just accused of unspeakable things by some random little slag in my dorm, shoved off my bed, and I'm probably going to be suspended because that little piece of –BEEP- got me so mad that I broke her nose!" Jenn screamed, in her anger she shattered the windows of the common room, oddly, when she cursed, a loud BEEP came from somewhere, probably a part of her anger magic.

Everyone had either fled the common room in fear of the little first year, sprinted off to find McGonagall or Dumbledore, or shrank back into the far corners of the room. All except for the Marauders.

"Jenn?" James asked tentatively.

"What?" she croaked, now staring down at her shoes, miserable.

"Why do you have your trunk with you?" Peter randomly blurted out, the other three turned to stare incredulously at him. His faced turned beet red in seconds.

"Sorry- I-" he mumbled, but was cut off.

"Because I'm never going to sleep in the same room with my year-mates ever again," Jenn said, happy to have some sliver, no matter how random or small, of normalcy to cling to.

"Then where are you going to sleep?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Well, I was hoping I could bunk with you guys, if that's okay," she said.

The four looked at each other.

"I'm fine with it," Remus shrugged.

"Same," James added.

"I'm cool with it," Sirius grinned.

They turned to Peter.

"I don't know… I'm worried that someone will try to-"

"OI! I have more dignity and honor then that! That's a Slytherin move!" Sirius protested, indignant.

Peter stared at him for a long moment.

"Fine. But if you try anything, there will be consequences."

"Why aren't you worried about Remus and James?" Sirius whined.

"Because Remus is much more trustworthy and James is too obsessed with Lily to even think about other girls," Peter explained without missing a beat.

Sirius just pouted in reply.

"Here," Remus took a step forward, flicked his wand with a few muttered words, and Jenn's trunk vanished.

"There you go, it's in our dorm now, we'll worry about finer details later," Remus explained.

"Why don't we-"

But at that moment, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore walked in, with a panicked Lily Evans right behind them. And then there was any other Gryffindor who decided to live up to their house and set foot in the common room.

"Why were we called here by Miss Evans and almost the entire house, yelling about shattered windows, broken noses, and a demon?" McGonagall asked, her eyes narrowed at the Marauders who were hiding Jenn behind them.

"Well Professor, this actually had nothing to do with us," Sirius said, quickly deciding that being disrespectful wouldn't be good for Jenn.

"Oh really?" she asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Yes really, in fact it was the girls who were doing it all," James chipped in.

McGonagall's eyebrow rose even higher.

"They caused the windows to shatter somehow and they caused the mass hysteria, although I'm not entirely sure about the demon…" Peter added.

Her eyebrow was at dangerous heights.

"Professors, they're telling the truth, for once. Except, I was the one to shatter the windows, I was the one to break the girl's nose, and I was the one who caused mass hysteria. But honestly, I have no idea what the whole demon thing is about," Jenn said, pushing the boys away and walking forward to look the two Professors straight in the eye.

"And why would you do such a thing?" Professor Dumbledore asked, speaking for the first time.

"I didn't shatter the windows on purpose, that was completely accidental, the whole house swarming you two was probably everyone getting scared out of their minds by my rampage, and I broke that little- sorry, I broke her nose because she accused me of disgusting, unspeakable things," Jenn explained, ignoring the looks she was getting.

There was a short silence.

"Hmm… I think 30 points from Gryffindor and a detention is in order, but Miss Calloway, if this happens again, the consequences won't be so kind. Now, anyone care for a lemon drop?"

Jenn served her detention proudly.

~M~A~R~A~U~D~E~R~S~

This must be a record for me or something… I have never ever ever _ever_ updated this fast, GO ME!

Now who liked this chapter? Because honestly I did. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Jenn sat on her trunk in the middle of the boy's dorm.

"So… where am I going to sleep?" she asked, in her fury and their panic, that crucial detail slipped their minds.

"Err… I don't know," James said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking around the room for inspiration.

"Well… this is only slightly awkward," Sirius said, rocking on his heels.

Remus turned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Slightly? Well isn't that the understatement of the century."

Peter turned to the two, confused.

"I thought the understatement of the century was Lily hates James."

Said boy glared ferociously at Peter.

"What, it was established to be the truth the day after Halloween last year when Lily-"

"Let's not get into that," James said, hastily cutting Peter off.

"Get into what?" Jenn asked curiously.

Peter turned to Jenn.

"Well you see, James decided that he would-"

"I did nothing! You can't prove anything! I'M BEING ACCUSED OF MALICIOUS LIES!" James yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Peter.

"If anyone was accused of malicious lies it's me, so shut up James," Jenn snapped, her anger at Mary coming back full-force.

The four boys took a step back, looking at each other nervously.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly did that girl accuse you of?" Sirius asked.

Jenn glared at the ground, a murderous scowl on her face.

"Jenn?" James asked meekly when she didn't answer.

She muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" Peter asked, stepping forward.

"She… she said that I did it with you four," she repeated, louder this time, and then buried her face in her hands.

"I'm only a first year! Not even 12, how could she say something like that! And to me too!" she cried, the boys were outraged; James and Sirius were half-way to the door, looking murderous, Peter right behind them.

"And where are you going?" Remus asked, while he was furious, he had to keep a tight rein on his emotions so instead, he had sat next to Jenn and pulled her into a protective hug.

"To hex that girl into oblivion," Peter muttered darkly, James and Sirius nodded vehemently behind him.

"You can't do that!" Remus exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that we're entitled to hex anyone and everyone that insults, hurts, or anything else of the negative kind to our Jenn!" Sirius ranted, Peter and James nodding in fierce agreement.

A ghost of a smile flittered across her face, but it was only that, a ghost, and that only enraged the four even more.

"Look, can we just… figure out where I'm sleeping, you can prank her tomorrow or something okay? You have my blessing to do as you please," she said tiredly, honestly not wanting them to leave her, she didn't want to be alone.

The three stood there at the door, uncertain, itching to just go and blast that girl to smithereens, but as they looked at Jenn and saw her slumped shoulders, her downcast eyes, and the way she leaned ever so slightly into Remus' hug.

James sighed and then joined Remus and Jenn at her trunk, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sirius was next, and he sat behind her, settling with a soft pat on the back and just being there for her.

Peter was last, it was her sad, pleading eyes which did him in. With a sigh he joined the four and pulled Jenn into a soft hug, and then they sat there on the floor and on her trunk.

Conversation broke out after a few minutes, Sirius unable to remain quiet.

And then they were telling jokes and trying to see who could get Jenn to laugh first. James won.

As Jenn slowly became more lively, the boys did too. Sirius and James mysteriously disappeared for aout 15 minutes and then returned with snacks and assorted candies along with mugs of hot chocolate.

Then an argument broke out. Something about Quidditch teams. Jenn couldn't be sure. It suddenly turned violent and then a full-blown brawl, which quickly evolved into a merciless pillow fight. No one was spared.

When Jenn fell asleep hours later, sprawled on Sirius' bed, they didn't have the heart to move her, they took extra blankets and pillows and made Sirius a bed on the floor.

Then the boys drifted into an exhausted and slightly angry sleep.

~C~R~A~Z~Y~D~A~Y~S~

I do NOT like this chapter. Not one bit. I hate it, despise it, LOATHE ENTIRELY. -.-

Seriously, this story would probably have over 11 chapters if this one hadn't been so flippin' stubborn! Grr…

Oh well, you win some, you lose some…


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius stood there, frozen in fear.

"Do I have to?"

James, Peter, and Remus nodded, smirks on their faces.

The terrified second-year edged closer to his bed, he hesitantly reached towards the shoulder of an asleep Jenn.

He flinched when he finally touched her shoulder, when nothing happened, he let out a soft sigh of relief. And then he shook her.

"Hey Jenn, wake- AHHH!"

He flung himself onto the ground, screaming.

"SNAKE! SNAKE! AHHH!"

The three other marauders were dying of laughter; none of them noticed Jenn, who was now awake.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON? CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?"

James, Peter, and Remus ceased laughing at once, however Sirius kept on screaming.

"SNAKE! SNAAAKKKKEEE!"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET, IT'S A FAKE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"SNA- wait, what?"

"It's. A. Fake." Jenn growled, glaring at him.

"Oh."

He silently got up from the ground, pulled the fake snake off of himself, brushed his robes off and then gave Jenn a jaunty smile.

"I'm very sorry to wake you Madame, but its lunch time and we have set a trap which will show the school that when it comes to protecting you, we will show no mercy. We have put all our efforts into this prank and we have Remus' approval for it. We have put all our resources into this for maximum humiliation."

"Really?" her whole demeanor changed, a sadistic grin on her face, all four took a small step back; she looked scary as heck.

"Indeed, but if we don't leave in a few minutes, we'll miss the show," James said, continuing Sirius' formal way of speech.

Jenn jumped off the bed, grabbed a fresh uniform out of her trunk, and then ran to the bathroom. Two and a half minutes later, she was out of there, straitening her tie.

"Well come on you lot, I don't want to be late!"

And then the four ran after her, grins on their faces.

They slid to a stop at the entrance to the Great Hall, Jenn had paused right at the door.

"Should I?" she asked worriedly, looking at them.

They smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Jenn, we'll be right here," Peter said, a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and then walked into the Great Hall, with the Marauders right behind her.

A hush overcame the Hall, everyone turning to stare, and then whispers broke out, but they ignored it all, focused on getting to their claimed spot at the Gryffindor table.

They sat down, Jenn in between Remus and James on one side, Sirius and Peter on the other.

Their conversation was easy, light, joking, the way it always was, but a tense, protective atmosphere surrounded the boys, and they were giving frequent glares down the table at the other first year girls. Their house-mates gave them space, not wanting to provoke Jenn. Or the boys. They weren't scared or anything, it's just that they thought that the five needed a little- who were they kidding; they were scared out of their minds. Screw Gryffindor courage, that little first year sitting with the four pranksters struck the fear of God in them.

And then one dared to approach them. A certain red-haired, emerald-eyed second-year girl who was pretty much stalked by a certain bespectacled Marauder.

She tapped Jenn on the shoulder, ignoring James who was pretty much drooling at her.

When Jenn turned around to look at her, she smiled.

"Jenn, I was really worried, I didn't see you at breakfast, and you went straight to detention last night-"

"Lily, I'm fine, I was just sleeping last night off, thanks for asking though," Jenn smiled at Lily, quite touched that Lily cared enough about her to ask, despite her hating James with a passion and not being particularly fond of Sirius either.

Lily stood there awkwardly for a second, and then asked,

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends? I mean you don't have to I just thought that-"

"I'd love to!" Jenn smiled brightly at Lily, got up waved at the boys and then walked off with Lily.

The four stared at each other.

"Erm, what just happened?" Sirius asked.

"I don't have a clue. Guys look at the time the trap should go off any-"

_KA-BOOM!_

When the smoke cleared, the people at the Gryffindor table looked at where the explosion came from ad then promptly burst into peals of laughter.

It was Mary. With a beard. In clown make-up. In the most weird assortment of neon, striped, plaid, and polka-dotted clothing ever.

She was also bald.

She ran out of the Great Hall, which made the other three houses to dissolve into laughter as well.

The teachers were shocked, they simply stared at the doors, all but two; Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"WHO-"

"Professors, we four, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and I, Remus Lupin, take full responsibility of this!"

Remus had jumped onto the table and announced it to the Hall, he had cast the sonorous spell to make his voice louder, so all of Hogwarts could hear.

"We will gladly accept any punishments you bestow, but first, we must make an announcement," he looked meaningfully at Jenn and then down at the three other Marauders.

James jumped up.

"We will NOT tolerate any negative behavior or words aimed at one, Jennifer Calloway!"

Sirius jumped up next.

"This includes insults, hexes, any form of physical harm, and anything else of that sort!"

Peter joined the others.

"So beware! If you do anything to hurt her-" he cut off, glaring at the students.

"We will know."

And then they jumped off the table, and followed Professor McGonagall to her office.


End file.
